Shattered Rainbow
by WhiteWorms100
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong Shego is left as a mindless beast terrorising the human populace. It is up to Kim Possible to stop her, but is everything really as it seems? KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I wrote anything. I had two other stories that I need to write but my muse isn't letting this idea go.**

**I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this one up, I have an awful track record when it comes to completing my projects, but I'll do my best! :D**

**WARNING: This story contains graphic violence and gore which I'll try to keep to the minimum but honestly, I guarantee nothing.**

**Love & Peace,  
****WhiteWorms**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are you happy with your life, Shego?"

The mellowed voice echoed through the dark empty lounge like a ghostly presence, its words hanging between its two occupants heavily. Shego peered over the magazine in her hands with a raised brow, the enticing details of the adorable sugar-lime bean-couch she'd been eyeing rapidly receding to the back of her mind.

"Come again?" She asked, genuinely questioning her need for a hearing aid.

"Oh, I don't know." Drakken sounded beyond dejected. He absent-mindedly stirred his steaming cup of coco-moo while slumping lazily on the coffee-table. "I just don't feel it anymore. It's the same thing every day, same business every week. Today, I'll think of an idea: Something spectacular, a scientific genius that others would no doubt marvel at in awe."

"What, like your Three-Tailed-Sharkanator 4000?" Shego couldn't help but remark snidely, the sheer stupidity of the mechanical abomination still plaguing her mind. The stupid thing couldn't even swim due to its extra tails getting in each other's way like three manic housewives reaching for the last carton of discounted eggs. Three tails? Why not three heads? What the hell was three tails going to do? Bitch slap their enemies to submission?

The doctor turned to his side-kick with a smile so heart-warming she wanted to rip his face in half like a sheet of paper. "Exactly Shego. Today, I'll think of a brilliant idea. And tomorrow I'll have it made, a dream made reality. It's miracle I'm making, you know? I mean who can honestly say that they have the capacity to create a three-tailed, great-white shark robot in the span of two days? I sure don't know anyone. I make children's dream come true, Shego. I'm like a... a blue santa!"

"Uh-huh. Right." She deadpanned as her eyes turned back to her magazine. Oh look, a polished darkwood bookshelf for $39.99. Look at that emphasis on the 99, those teasing harlots.

"But then what happens?" With a loud huff the blue scientist's blissful expression turned to that of a scornful distress. "That... That _Kim Possible _and her dribbling sidekick... Ruh... Ro... Rooo?"

"Rufus?"

"_Rufus_!" Drakken snapped his finger. "That Kim Possible and that Rufus kid drop out of the ceiling and mess everything up! I mean, _what_ is the _point_? Every invention I make, those two smug elitists just pop into my lair, my _secret _lair mind you, and stump on them like bugs! It's infuriating! I mean they don't have any consideration for other people's feelings. I should be charging them for property damages. Do you know how much money it takes to build those things?"

In fact, Shego did know. She was the one who stole them for him after all. She frowned at him, not liking where the blue doctor was going with this. "Doc, we don't use our own money. We steal them from banks and stuff, remember?"

"That's not the point." Drakken waved her off, his mood turning solemn again. "It's just... We've been doing this for years now. We've gone into this pattern. It's become boring, Shego. All this world domination thing has become silly. _I'm silly."_ Shego raised her brow at the admission. Masking a troubled look, Drakken inhaled deeply before he continued. "I... I want to quit Shego. I... I don't want to be a villain anymore."

A silent pause.

The magazine slipped out from Shego's hands and landed on the floor with a loud smack.

"Whoa doc, what the hell?" The green villainess began with a shaky laugh, getting out of her seat to approach the doctor carefully. "I don't know what brought this on, but stop right there. Let's sit down and think this over."

"But I did! I did think this over. And realized, Shego: I'm no villain. I'm just a sad blue college dropout who played at being a world dominator because he has accomplished nothing, _absolutely_ nothing in his life." Dr Drakken brought both his arms up in a dramatic pose that screamed 'woe is me' before burying his face in his palms. "All those mean things you call me, they are all true! I'm a big dolt, a moron, a clueless idiot and a pompous twit!" -Shego blinked at that last one, but let it slip past for now.-"I'm a nobody, Shego. No, I'm less than that. I'm just... pathetic."

It was then the doctor began crying, loudly, and pitifully. Wailing with tears, snots and all. Shego scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she stood utterly perplexed at the usually arrogant doctor's self-loathing attitude. 'Weird' was the term she used to describe Drakken when he was normal. This? This she had no idea.

She had seen Drakken do a lot of debasing things before: begging, whining, cowering, screaming, trembling, shrinking and, well, she'd seen him crying before as well. But this wasn't crying. No. This was a complete and utter breakdown of pure human woe. She'd never been in this kind of stroppy situation before. She was honestly at a loss.

"Hey... Hey, come on doc. You're not _that _bad." She began with slight difficulty, moving to –she paused to keep the rising bile down from spilling out her throat- to _comfort_ the weeping old man.

Thankfully, before she built up enough courage to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Drakken leapt out of his seat with dramatic vigour.

"Oh but I am!" The blue man wailed. "I _am _that bad! And not the usual 'Evil-Bad' either. I'm just plain bad. I'm a failure!"

Shego scratched her neck again, finding that she couldn't deny his claims. She had no idea what brought this on but she did need to tell him something, anything. If not the moron might actually quit the whole villain gig. And then where will she go? She'll have to look for another job, a job where she would actually do _work_. Yeah, as if that was going to happen. She'd go mad within hours.

"Alright doc, I don't know what the hell happened inside that screwy head of yours but you need to stop. This isn't you."

"Oh Shego, don't you understand?" Drakken sniffed. "This _is_ me. I'm just a… sad, poor excuse for a villain."

"Hey, don't say that. It doesn't matter if you're bad or not. You can't quit now. The amount of time you've done this, the perseverance, that's what really matters."

"How does any of it matter, when I simply fail every single time?"

"Well," Shego stuttered a bit. She really, _really _had to think for this one. "You're getting better aren't you? Remember that Nakasumi robot you made when we first started out? And then the Lil' Diablo thing you did? Put those two together back-to-back. Can you see how far you've gotten? I mean, sure Kimmie won that round as well, but the Lil' Diablo was _almost_ a success. You've improved, and some day you might even get there. But it's never going to happen if you give up now."

Turning, Drakken toned down to a sniffle. "You think so?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, Pumpkin can't win every round right? You just keep on with those wacky invention stuff and someday you'll get there."

Drakken pouted, "Hmph... I guess so." He nodded, albeit half-heartedly. "I _did _make a new invention this morning that I didn't think I'll ever get around using."

"You see? There you go." Shego grinned and gave a light slap on his back. "Now why don't you tell me all about it while I go and take a seat?"

A bemused silence passed by for a moment. "You... You _want _me to tell you about my work?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Shego waved him off, already lounging back on the couch with her magazine in her hands. "Show me how this one works. Heck, I'll even help you test your inventions for a day if it'll keep you from being all moody again."

Drakken almost 'squee'-ed at the declaration. "Can I? Really? Can I? Oh Shego, I'm so glad you said that!" Sticking his hands into his pocket, he whipped out a rocket shaped ray gun from his inner pocket and, to Shego's surprise, pointed it directly at the pale green woman. "I've been wanting to use this on you since the moment I've thought it up!"

There was an uncomfortable pause as the situation sunk in.

"Uhh, Drew? What the hell do you think you're doing?" One could taste the growing rage in Shego's words.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart." Drakken giggled, a putrid sound to any functioning ear. "This is a Super-Ray! One shot from this little baby and you'll turn into a Super-Human!" He explained excitedly.

"If you haven't noticed, Doc, I _am _a super-human." Shego grinded out between grit teeth.

"Yes, I know! That's why it's going to be so interesting! I mean, what happens when a super-human becomes even more Super? Do they become Super-Super-Human? A Hyper-Human? A Mega-Human? Think of the outcomes, Shego. The possibilities are endless!"

"The only outcome of this situation is the one where you end up with your head shoved up your ass with the entry welded shut around your neck."

"Oh don't be like that. It was you who said you'd be willing to be my lab rat for the day."

"I said I'll 'help' you with your testing, and I didn't really mean it either."

"Eh, no matter," Drakken shrugged. "I just activated that couch's paralysation function. You're not going anywhere."

Shego blinked. "You _what_?"

"Yes ma'am," Drakken puffed his chest out proudly. "I had that sofa rigged with a paralysation mechanism since the beginning. It was originally intended to be used on Kim Possible, but she never likes to sit down when she's here, unlike you." The Doctor frowned. "Which is really weird now that I think about it. I thought America was all about 'lounging on the couch.' Which means Kim Possible, the 'All-American Girl', should be unable to resist sitting on it at least once. How strange that it never worked. Maybe she isn't as 'American' as I thought. Maybe she isn't 'American' at all. *_GASP! _That's brilliant! Maybe be I could dig up on her heritage and-"

The rest of Drakken's words fell on deaf ears as Shego attempted to free herself from her binding. However, true to the rambling doctor's words(for once), her limbs refused to move. She could feel her muscle tensing up at her command in all the wrong way. They were held in place, stiff as a board. The only parts on her body she had control of were from the neck up.

With a loud growl, she turned to the mad doctor with teeth bared. "You god-damn weasel! I'll have you castrated for this!"

Gasping, Drakken stopped his incoherent babbling mid-sentence and placed his hand on his chest in hurt. "Why, Shego, how could you? And here I was trying to be nice by giving you extra super-powers." He huffed, turning away with his arms crossed.

"You're not just giving me super powers; you're making me into one of your 'lab rats' for your experiment!"

Drakken had the galls to look flabbergast. "I am _not _turning you into a 'lab rat', that's just absurd."

"It was _you_ who said it!"

"I did not, Shego. Stop putting words in my mouth. Now, hold still while I set the dial of this Super-Ray's mutation setting to 'Fantastic',"

Shego's eyes widened. "Drakken! Don't you dare-"

"-and set the output setting to 'Awesome',"

"I swear, when I get out of this I'm-"

"-then place the power setting to 'Max-Power'."

"I'm going to _kill _you, Drew! I'll have you-"

"-and voila!"

With a loud sizzling crack of air, a squiggly ray of deep purple snaked around another, straighter golden ray, beamed out the gun's muzzle and flew straight for the wide eyed Shego.

Despite knowing she was paralyzed, the green hued villainess tried all her might to jump out of the beam's way. There must be something about the paralyze ray that would allow her to escape. Drakken's inventions never worked the way they were supposed to. There must be a glitch somewhere, a fault. Maybe if she ignited her hands she could... Okay, so her abilities were disabled as well. Alright, maybe there are some switches on the back seat and she could press them with the back of her... Her head couldn't stretch that far even if she tried. Crap. That Super-ray or whatever was going to fail. She knew it in her guts it will, and once it does it was all going to-

The ray struck her in the chest.

At first she barely felt a thing. The only reason Shego knew the ray struck her was due to the sparkling swirls of dark purple and gold dancing around her entire being. It seemed as though time had slowed down for her: The dual colored lights flowed and surged about her lazily like a thick haze. It was beautiful, mesmerizing enough to make Shego temporarily forget about her dilemma.

And then the pain began.

Excruciating was not the term she wanted to use to describe the sensation, for it was an understatement on par with describing the pacific ocean as being 'moist'. But it was the only word Shego's mind could conjure up before it too was drowned in the waves of horrid pain.

Her muscles clenched in on itself, _hard_, then snapped, shredding under its own tension, while her bones broke and shattered to tiny pieces in the process. The blood in her veins stopped in their track, sending a wave of deathly chill through the villainess's body, only to begin moving again a moment later a thousand times faster, pumping her heart with so much blood that it had no choice but to explode under the pressure. Her nails lifted off its place, her hands splitting in half from the middle, and her hair tried to snake its way back into her scalp, through her skull. And all the while, her regenerative ability was on overdrive, successfully fixing her body just long enough for her to remain alive another moment before her body destroyed itself again.

Dr Drakken watched the process with a mix of horror and fascination behind the safety of the dining table. If his sidekick's gut wrenching screams were any indication, the mutation process was far more… uncomfortable than he had anticipated, which was absolutely unacceptable in his book, but it was precisely this that made him so entranced by what was happening.

The Super-Ray was a failure, or at least that's what he wrote in his notes anyway. Every test subjects he used the Super-Ray on came out as normal as they had been going in. They showed no changes from their initial state, neither did they ever show signs of being in discomfort during the process, much less pain. The reason he had used the gun on Shego may have been to sate his curiosity, but he did it with the knowledge that the test would be entirely harmless. Obviously this was not the case. He could only guess that Shego's already mutated biology was reacting unusually violently to the ray's effect. It was quite fascinating indeed. Terrible for Shego though.

At some point during the past few minutes, the green hued thief had broken free from her paralyzed state and now lay writhing on the floor. The purple gold aura swarming around her were thick as ever and hid the true going-ons underneath, but the occasional snaps and the accompanying screams were information enough to make the doctor wince every time. Drakken did not dare speak for fear that any external stimulus may exacerbate the process, and that it would lead him to being roasted alive by certain someone's plasma blast.

Exactly three minutes and seventeen seconds after, according to Drakken's watch, the ray's haze dissipated as quickly as they came. What was better was that there were no more screaming, snapping of bones or ripping of flesh; a fact the blue doctor was glad for since he didn't think he could keep his lunch down any longer.

There on the ground, lay Shego curled up into a little ball, quiet and unmoving, with her back turned to Drakken. If he had to admit, there didn't seem anything different about her aside from the multiple rips on her cat suit where he assumed her broken bones ripped through the fabric as well as her flesh. Through the punctures, pale green skin lay bare, perfectly unblemished and clear of scars. Her lush black hair weren't even frazzled despite the violent spasms. If he hadn't been here to witness the whole event, Drakken would have thought that his sidekick was sleeping. Though, people tend to breathe in their sleep. Unlike Sheg...

Oh...

"Sh... Shego?" Drakken called out from he's place under the table, unable to conjure up the courage to approach the unmoving villainess directly.

There were no response. No angry outburst, no snarky retort or insult. Not even a grunt of acknowledgement. Drakken tried again, louder this time, and was again answered by the horrible silence.

"Shego, I'm sorry about the whole super-ray thing. You can get up now." He chuckled without humour.

Silence.

"You got me Shego. You can stop that now. You're going to catch a cold if you lie down on the ground."

Again.

Silence.

Drakken stumbled, and placed a hand on the table's edge to support his body's weight where his shaky legs no longer could. The situation wasn't sitting well with him. It wasn't sinking in at all. He couldn't… comprehend what was happening. He felt like he should ask Shego for help, like he normally did when they were watching movies and he often had no idea what was going on in the scene. Shego usually gets really annoyed when he does that. But that wasn't going to happen was it? After all, Shego was… She was…

No wait.

No.

No no no no no.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he tried again.

"Shego?"

And again.

"Shego."

Once more.

"Shego!"

And one last time.

"Shego! I demand that you wake up! You can't ignore me like this! I'm still the boss here!"

But all the same, he received only one result.

Silence.

Neverending silence.

Drakken fell on his bottom. The hard impact with the solid ground barely fazed the absolutely lost look the doctor had on his dazed face.

A sniffle scratched the air.

It was followed by a sob.

Then another, and another.

Before he knew it, Drakken was down on his fours bawling his eyes out as he cried.

If he thought he was a pathetic fool who deserved to be berated before, then he deserved to be put to death now. This was he's greatest failure. Not him dropping out of high school, not his buffoonery, his arrogance, his foolish plans nor his inventions; But this. His short-sightedness. His failure to see what was right before his eyes. And now that short-sightness got his partner killed.

He was a failure before, but now he had sunk below beyond points he didn't knew existed.

He wasn't just a failure, but a murderer as well.

"I'm so sorry Shego." He didn't know what else to say. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know." He looked towards the unmoving body with desperate eyes. "Please, just wake up. Say something. Anything. I'll d-"

A gasp grinded against the silence like sandpaper, slowly and painfully.

The sudden, strangled noise had the weeping doctor falling flat on his back on the ground. A hasty roll, and a few stumble and crash later, Drakken was securely behind the dining table once more, peering over the table top with terrified interest.

He watched as Shego's limbs flip in place languidly like a dying fish on dry land, and gaped as the air in her lungs slowly expelled in a toneless sigh.

_She's alive._ Drakken thought as a smile shyly crept across his face. He didn't think he's ever felt so relieved in his life.

Then, before he could even blink, she was standing; a single, unnaturally fluid motion that had her up so fast her joints crackled in protest. The doctor's jaw dropped at the feat.

Even a man like Drakken, who couldn't read the mood if he laid his eyes upon the contents of a book named 'Mood', could tell something was amiss after seeing such stunt. A human body was not supposed to bend in such erratic angles, lest they wished for a month long bed rest in a body caste.

A part of him wanted to call out to his subordinate, to make a meek attempt at reconciliation by asking for her wellbeing, and though the memory of the blood curdling screams ripping the air not a minute ago swiftly squelched the thought, it was revitalized just as quickly by his curious nature. After all this was an experiment, and he a scientist. Plasma burns or not, he had to know what had come of it, whether it be simply pissing off his hot-headed sidekick, or something phenomenal.

"Sh...Shego?" He squeaked. "Are you alright?"

A lightning flash would suited the situation so well just then.

The timid voice had alerted Shego, or at least what he had thought was Shego, to his presence. Whirling around, black, rectangular pupils wrapped around in flawless white iris leered at the Doctor, which then narrowed into feline slits. Black lips peeled into a snarl, revealing a row of shining, jagged teeth akin to that of a bear trap. When the green woman turned to fully face Drakken, the edge of her lips ripped wider and wider, splitting through her cheeks until they reached her ears.

The sound that ripped out of Shego's throat wasn't something the human vocal cord was capable of making. A roar, louder than any animal, wilder, fiercer, shook the air so brutally, Drakken, for a moment, felt his world go silent, a high screech ringing in his ears as though he had been too close to an explosion. Natural instinct told him to place his palms over his ears, to run away, but the doctor was frozen in place, his wide eyes fixed on the two rows of inner teeth that decorated the inside of Shego's enormous mouth.

Within a blink of an eye, Shego was in the air, her cold, unfeeling eyes fixed on him like a hawk.

Drakken didn't scream, nor did he run. He couldn't dream of outmatching Shego in terms of physical fitness before and it hasn't changed now. The only thing he could do as he watched his sidekick descend upon him, her inhumane mouth agape and teeth baring for all to see, was say two small words:

"Oh snap."

* * *

**A/N: This is all self-edited, and I don't have any beta-readers, so f****eel free to point out any mistakes I've made.**

**I will kiss your toes if you could leave some reviews before you go, especially constructive criticisms.**

**I'm now off to work on the next chapter so, until then, toodles~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy Gods of Chucky Cheese! 9 Reviews, 7 Favourites and 19 Followers? What!? I can't thank you all enough. You guys are AMAZING!**

**Kisses to all your toes!**

**Now here's the next chapter of Shattered Rainbow. I hope it turned out okay, but you'll have to be the judge of that.**

**So enjoy!**

******Bubbles and Balloons,  
****WhiteWorms**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey KP, you in there?"

The sudden wave of hand flashing past her vision jolted Kim out of her stupor. She found herself standing before her open locker once again in the middle of Middleton High's hallway, now sparsely crowded as the in-between class break reached its last minute. She turned her head to the side to find Ron giving her a peculiar look which was uncannily mirrored by his pet mole rat sitting on his shoulder.

Eyes wide and cheeks flushed, Kim quickly slammed her locker shut with enough force to rattle the lights above their heads.

"Uhh... Hi Ron. What's up?" She said with her back securely pressed onto her locker, her voice jumping like a trampoline inside a storm-caught ship.

The odd look continued. "Um, nothing? Except I just called you out like five times and all you did was give this weird stare at your locker?"

"Oh, was I? I didn't even notice." Kim had the believability of a fish pretending to be a camel.

"Uh-huh." Ron deadpanned. "You know, you've been doing that a lot lately. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"What? No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You know you can tell me. It's what boyfriends do you know." Ron's brow scrunched for a second. "Or so I'm told."

"I'm telling you it nothing!" Kim's voice was a bit harsher than she intended to, and she quickly corrected herself with a big smile. "I mean, nothing's bothering me, Ron. There's not a thing about me that you need to worry about." She pointed at her imaginary watch. "Oh would you look at the time! Better get to class before Mr Barkin gives us another detention."

Ron scrunched his brows, thoroughly dissatisfied and more than a bit confused. But nevertheless he decided to let things go for now. His girlfriend's words rang true: It _was_ almost time for class and Mr Barkin _was _going to give him another detention if he was late again. As much as he was… _fond_ of the hulking gorilla of a teacher, Ron was not going to risk extending his already week-long detention to a fortnight.

The blonde boy set off to class, his pace twice as faster than usual. However, not five steps later, he turned to find Kim not an inch away from where he had last seen her: in front of her locker.

"Aren't you coming Kim?" He asked, and Kim, for some reason, looked absolutely shocked as though she didn't think anyone would ever ask her such question.

"I uh... think I forgot my biology book in my locker?" Kim queried at no-one, then suddenly smiled so brightly one could literally see a light bulb turning on above her head. "Oh that's good! I mean, uhh… Yeah! That's right, I forgot my biology book in my locker. You better go ahead Ron, I'll be right behind you."

Ron raised a brow and eyed the biology book that was held against Kim's chest like a neon sign. He really didn't know what to think of the situation. Needless to say, he was perplexed.

He shrugged despite though, unwilling to get himself in another brooding session with Mr Barkin after school. He was the weird one usually but if Kim wanted to play the bizarre role for the day he would gladly hand over the baton to her.

With a last wave of goodbye Ron hastily made his way to class, this time not bothering to look back at his girlfriend even once.

Once the blonde boy was out of her sight Kim counted to three, five, then ten. And when it was clear that he would not be back anytime soon, she let out a long, tired sigh of relief.

She quickly turned around, and with a swift flick of her wrist spun her lock's combination and opened her locker. Inside, a large desktop computer hogged most of the space like a fat person residing inside a small elevator. Sheets and books stuck here and there in between what small gaps there were left. Sticking her biology book in one of these gaps, Kim looked away from the inner chambers of her cabinet and turned, instead, to the thin metal door enclosing it. There she set her eyes upon Shego's old mug shot.

Kim took a moment to cautiously scan her surroundings, lowering her head and turning in all directions with eyes wider than an owl for any possible signs of intrusion. Next, reaching out, slender fingers slithered behind the faded photo and, after a moment of shifting about, produced another photograph, this one a bit smaller and less tattered than the one it was hidden behind.

Kim gave another quick survey of the hall way, making sure she was truly alone, and only when she was certain she was safe, she gazed down at the picture in her hand.

In it, a dishevelled Shego, her hair clinging messily on to her sweat ridden face, and her jumpsuit zipped haphazardly down to reveal her ample cleavage, was lying down on a soft-green bed, sending a sultry smirk at the camera. With hooded eyes the villainess had one hand reaching behind the frame, obviously pointing the camera to herself, while the other rested on top of her taut belly, fingers spread and pointing downwards to insinuate its eventual migration further down. At the corner of the photo was a deep black kiss mark, and an eloquent cursive writing underneath inscribed, "_Call me"_.

Kim couldn't help but flush at the sight. Every time she laid her eyes on the picture, her blood boiled with rage.

It was from a night Kim remembered very well as it was one of those rare missions when she believed she might be able to catch Shego _before_ she could deliver whatever she stole to Drakken.

It had been the perfect opportunity too. The building's gates were sealed, police surrounded the immediate area of the building and a SWAT team were moving their way inside. Nine storeys up, inside a darken room lit only by the moonlight, Kim had had used her whole body to put Shego in a deadlock, the villainess pressed up against the wall. Her arms were held firmly under Kim's grip, and her legs were rendered useless by Kim's own. Ron, though helpful in his own way, was not around to bumble things up for once, and left the fighting duo to be the only one in the room. There were no distractions this time, no henchmen to thwart the teen, no way out.

Shego must have been worn out by then, having fought the redheaded teen for nearly a half an hour. She struggled against her captor only for a few moment before she gave up with an exasperated sigh.

It was the perfect setting.

Kim dared to smirk at that moment, thinking she had won.

But, as she had soon found out, Shego had another trick up her sleeves.

And though she'd beg to differ, it was a trick Kim would never have seen coming.

Not in a million years.

* * *

_"Seriously Princess? You're just gonna keep me restrained until the pigs come?" Shego snarked angrily under her restraints, snarling at the teen with bared teeth. "Where's the fun in that? We should be fighting each other until one of us pass out."_

_"Not this time Shego," Kim replied confidently, tightening her hold on her nemesis, "I think we both know who the winner is this round."_

_Shego scoffed. "Oh come on, Pumpkin. You know I'm still game for another round. Don't tell me you're tired already? You're the spunky teen here. You should be bouncing with energy." She coerced with a challenging smirk. Kim, however, was unfazed. _

_"Oh please Shego, don't be a sore loser. You're starting to sound like Drakken."_

_That little remark rewarded Kim with a low growl which the redhead countered with an undeniably snooty grin. It was a low blow, she knew, but it was a chance too delectable to resist._

_Shego rolled her eyes at Kim's expression. _

_"Alright fine. Whatever, be boring then."_

_And boring they were. For the next minute or two the duo stayed in their awkward position: Shego with her back to the wall with Kim holding her in check, neither of them moving a muscle. It was slightly uncomfortable, Kim had to admit, being in such close proximity with her enemy, but she took solace in the fact that she could visibly see Shego get more and more irritated at her situation every passing second._

_When the third minute mark was reached Shego groaned again, loudly enough to hear her voice echo in the large room. "Ugh, where the hell are those idiots? Shouldn't they be here arresting me or something by now?"_

_"Well we are on the ninth floor, and they don't exactly know where we are so they're probably looking for us by searching floor by floor__. Given how big this building is, I think it's gonna be a while until anyone finds us." Kim guessed._

_"That's fucking stupid. Why aren't you calling that nerdlinger of yours to tell them where we are?"_

_"And risk letting you get away? Not gonna happen."_

_"But we'll be here like this forever!"_

_"Well you better get comfortable then, because I'm not going anywhere," quipped Kim._

_Shego snorted, but eventually sagged into her restrains. "Fine, whatever." She said with a sigh. "If this is how it's going to be, then I'll just have to entertain myself until then."_

_"Entertain yourself?" Kim blinked at the statement. "What are you planning, Shego?" She bit out, pressing Shego harder into the wall for a good measure._

_"Oh nothing." Shego said coolly as she grinned with hooded eyes. "Just… passing time, if you know what I mean." _

_She gave Kim a teasing wink._

_Before Kim could get a word in Shego sighed deeply, sagging her shoulders and lolling her head to the side as she let Kim's hold on her support most of her weight. There she took a hushed breath, closed her eyes and began… uhh… she began…_

_…_

_Huh…_

_Kim had no idea what she was doing, actually._

_Shego wasn't doing… anything. She wasn't using any force, her arms were relaxed within Kim's grip. Her body was standing casually, almost sitting down on Kim's right leg which the teen used to immobilize her with. There wasn't any malicious intent from her. No wondering limbs that wanted to undermine the redheaded teen without her knowledge. Shego was just sort of… shifting about in place, rocking back and forth almost in a silent rhythm. If Shego was trying to escape from her captor, she was doing a poor job of it. In fact, she looked as though she'd forgotten Kim was there at all. What on earth was she up-_

_Suddenly, Shego let out a throaty moan that made Kim jump._

_It was followed by a series of smaller, faster paced moans that echoed in the moonlit room. Her rocking tempo increased, her body moving back and forth more vigorously, almost as though she was ridin-_

_Kim blinked._

_She looked to Shego's face whose emerald iris had half-rolled up behind hooded eyes, mouth hung open as she gasped for air._

_Kim then looked down to find her right knee placed right between Shego's legs, on which the green woman continued to move up and down, rubbing roughly on her… her…_

Oh.

OH.

_Kim's jaw dropped like a sack of concrete._

_She sputtered incoherently for several moments, her face now so flushed one could boil tea atop of her head._

_"Shego!" She shouted in a whisper, hurriedly surveying their surrounding as though she was afraid they were being listened on. "What in the _world_ are you doing!?"_

_"I'm passing time, Princess." Shego paused to sigh pleasurably. "Just –oh- entertaining myself."_

_"But-But you're…! You're…!"_

_"Oh, come on Pumpkin. Don't tell me you've never done this, before?" Shego said between ragged breaths. "Besides, you're the one who made me like this."_

_Kim stared at the villainess with bulging eyes. "How the heck did _I _make you like _this!?"

_Shego took several moments before she spoke again, several moments which Kim, to her horror, felt a warm wet patch growing on her pants where Shego was sitting on._

_"You're legs." Shego panted. "Pushed me against the wall. Kept pressing. Kneeding." A sigh. "Trousers. Rough. Felt it through my suit. Feels." Shego held her breath as she pressed down onto Kim's thigh and slowly, painfully slowly, ran herself across the teen's clothes. "Soooo gooood."_

_Kim sputtered some more, her brain officially having been short-circuited._

_"If t-th-this is you trying to distract me while you plan your e-e-e-escape, f-forget abo-out it! I-It's n-n-not gonna-"_

_"Oh shut up Kimmie." Shego growled with closed eyes. "I don't care about that right now."_

_Kim would have stumbled was she not so frozen up in... whatever this was. She could hardly think. Her mind was all fuzzy as if her brain was replaced by a ball of cotton. Her face was warm, her palms sweaty, her knees buckled as they tried to maintain their position, but this seemed to encourage the villainess even more._

_Shego's breath hitched and let out a shuddering sigh._

_"Oh yeah, Princess. Is this how you like it?" She purred._

_Kim looked at her like she'd grown a second head. _

_"_What_?"_

_"Yeah. More. Harder Kimmie. You love this, don't you?"_

_"Wha-Stop that! You know I don't!"_

_"Oh, Kimmie. What are you doing to me?"_

_"_Nothing!_"_

_Shego moaned again, long and low. She wasn't listening to a word Kim was saying. _

_Kim never felt so conflicted in her life. She wanted to look away, turn on her heels and run until she was as far away from Shego as humanly possible. She wanted to go home, snuggle in her bed, and pretend that she never found out Shego was up to no good that night._

_But that's what Shego wanted her to do, wasn't it? _

_Kim knew she had to stay, stay and guard her prisoner until she was taken into custody. She couldn't afford to look away, lest it gave Shego opportunity to give her the slip. She had to stay put, even if it meant that she had to be Shego's -Oh god, she couldn't believe she was saying this- Shego's equivalent of a _vibrator_ for the day. _

_"Ooooh yeees."_

_Oh, Jesus Christ._

_But, it couldn't be so bad, right? All she had to do was stay put, and keep an eye on Shego. Just watch her 'get off'_,_ watch her sweat, heave and moan? Surely it wouldn't take _that_ long. All she had to do was wait until Shego reached her… _peak. _How long would that really take? Ten? Fifteen minutes? Easy._

_Besides, it's not like Kim _wanted_ to watch her. _

_It was her duty._

_She just… had to._

_And so she did._

_For the next whole damn hour._

* * *

Two hours later, Kim somehow found herself waking up on the floor, with a police officer asking her if she was alright.

Turns out Shego knocked her out with a head-butt during their little 'session.'

Morbidly enough, Kim had no idea when or how that even happened. Her memories were a little fuzzy, and she kind of wanted to keep it that way.

And so she was left there, on the floor, paramedics looking over the swelling bump on her forehead while she did her best to convince everyone that the substance soaking her pants' leg was water.(Kim would later go on to burn that particular trouser in her backyard the moment she went home.)

It was the single most mortifying mission Kim had ever been on, and even now Kim often knocked her forehead against the wall to rid the images from her mind.

Of course it didn't help that next morning at school, Kim found the photograph she was currently staring at inside her locker slapped above Shego's mugshot. She was just lucky she was able to slam her locker shut before Ron or Monique got a proper look at the thing.

Needless to say, Kim felt like smacking a certain green villainess in the ass.

_FACE, I mean! Smack her in the FACE!_

"Aarg! Stupid Shego! I hate you!" A blushing Kim shouted at the photograph.

Shego in the picture smirked back at her like always, making Kim sigh at her own stupidity of yelling at what was really just a piece of paper.

She looked down at the picture with a frustrated pout.

Kim knew there was something wrong with her, she was certain of it. Why else would she lie to her boyfriend to gaze at a photo of _Shego_ of all people? And right after spending the entire 10 minutes in between class break doing exactly that as well.

_A curse! _The little irrational part of her mind screamed, and for once Kim was inclined to believe it.

She just can't seemed to stop thinking about her, can't stop looking at this damn picture she got. What was she doing looking at Shego's photos anyway? It just made her angrier. It made her remember that night, giving her flashes of mental images that she wanted to forget. So why was she doing it?

Ugh, Kim blamed it all on the green villainess. _She_ was the one who was constantly plaguing her mind even when she didn't want her to. How infuriating does a woman have to be that she could heckle her without even being there? It's been two weeks since that night. Two weeks already and she was still hung up on what had happened.

The whole thing was getting rather silly.

Maybe seeing her again will fix whatever this was. Just meeting up in an ordinary mission, have a little bout, a banter here and there, thwart Drakken's plan and come back home. Just a normal mission that will put a little normalcy back in her life.

No weird touching. No inappropriate actions. No lewd comments.

No shuddering sighs. No lustful moaning. No heaving, supple breasts. No longing, soulful eyes gazing into her as hot, drenched womanhood rub up and down her-"AAAAHHH!"

Kim smashed her face into the neighbouring locker. Hard. Effectively stopping both her train of thought and her embarrassingly loud screaming.

*Beep-beep-be-beep.

She flipped out her Kimmunicator.

"WHAT!?"

"Whoa! Looks like someone's not having a very good day." Wade visibly jumped out of his seat, almost dropping his soda in the process.

Kim sighed. "Sorry Wade, not in the best mood right now." She apologised.

"I'll say. You look like you have a fever or something as well. Do you think you're up for a mission right now?"

"Fever? I don't have a fe-" Kim stopped as she realised how hot her face felt right then. Her face must be redder than her own hair. Face planting full force into a plate of metal tend to do that to people. "Nevermind. I'm okay Wade. A mission would actually be great right now." _It would get my mind off of Shego for once._

"Are you sure?" Wade asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kim gave a small smile. "Come on, what's the sitch, Wade?"

"Well, I guess if you're okay with it," Wade shrugged as he began typing away at his keyboard. "Two days ago a military outpost stationed near the pacific borders was sending reports saying that the local wild animals were decreasing in numbers."

"Decreasing in numbers?"

"Yeah, bit by bit. They're just vanishing for some reason. So in response, they were ordered to patrol the forest area to investigate the cause, and yesterday they sent in this." With a final tap of key, a picture replaced the tech boy's image.

In it was a woman sauntering into the wild, her back turned towards the camera. Most of her features were shrouded into obscurity amongst the thick bushes of the forest, but nonetheless Kim recognised the long black locks and the black and green jumpsuit in a single glance. Plus, there was only one person in the world Kim knew that had a pale green skin tone.

Kim would have groaned at the sight of the green woman, realising this mission was _not _going to distract her from the crude images in her mind, had she not been so thrown by the woman's appearance.

"What the… Is that…?" She started with wide eyes.

"Shego? It sure is." Wade's voice came through.

"I know, but…" Kim stuttered, "But that can't be her, Wade. I mean, just look at her."

Wade, looking at the photo from his side, knew what the redhead was talking about.

The Shego they knew was always kempt, never a hair out of place even after a full bout of fighting. But this Shego was plain _filthy_. Her hair was a clunky mess of greasy black that appeared more like dried up tree vines than hair. And the usually flawless jumpsuit were in tatters, torn and grimy with bare-skin showing through the tears.

A homeless man drunk off his ass would have looked more refined than Shego.

And that was an analogy he didn't think anyone would ever use. Shego probably would rather kill herself than to look like this in public.

"I know, but I ran the photo under my identification program three times Kim. It's her." Wade said making his image come back on screen. "Looks like Shego's gone Jungle Jane on us."

The little joke had little to no effect on the teen as she continued to space out with a deep scowl marring her face.

"Did the people who took this photo chase after her?" Kim asked and the boy shook his head in response.

"No. They didn't even realise she was in the picture until they returned to the outpost to study them."

Kim nodded, though slightly annoyed at the scouts for being so careless in their search. "Has there been any sighting of Drakken then?"

"Not yet." Wade shook his head again. "Do you think he's up to something?"

"I don't know. But Shego looking like that…" Kim bit her lips as she thought about the villainess' dishevelled look. "I just don't understand. She was fine when I saw her just two weeks ago." The image of the woman writhing before her clawed at her mind, and Kim instantly supressed it with a scowl.

"I can't pinpoint his location right now, but I think this is a good lead to start with." Wade suggested. "You know if Shego is seen around-"

"-then Drakken can't be far behind." Kim finished, then looked to the tech genius with a determined gleam. "Wade, can you get me a ride to this outpost?"

Wade gave a knowing smile. "It's already on its way, Kim."

"Thanks Wade. You rock." Kim giggled when she said that. "Do you ever get tired of that?"

"Being reminded of how awesome I am? I don't think I ever will."

With that the Kimmunicator fizzed out, leaving Kim to slam her locker shut and move her way to class where she would pick up Ron. On her way the smile on her face slowly faded to give way to what Kim begrudgingly admitted was worry for her nemesis. There was a nagging sensation tugging on the back her neck, and Kim hoped fervently that it was simply from her unrefined strike at her neighbour's locker and nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest, I don't actually like how this chapter turned out. The ending was written in a rush and my inner perfectionist was telling me I need to edit this out for another week, perhaps even scrap and rewrite the whole thing entirely. I listened to that voice before, and I ended up not finishing a single chapter of a story for three months. So this time I said to it _'Screw off you stinkin tart.'_ and released this chapter anyway.**

**So the question is: Which one of us was right? Me or my inner voice?**

**Was this chapter good? Bad? Exciting? Bland?**

**Please, leave a review before you go! I'll give you bubbles and balloons if you do~**

**Now I'm off to write the next chapter. Check out my profile for a (almost) daily update on my chapter progress.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for that awfully long delay. Life hit me hard pretty badly the last two months, but I've also been a complete knob-head about it neglected this project.**

**And yet you all still shower me with such adoration, it's amazing. I mean 25 reviews? 54 followers? What? **

**It blows my mind. I just can't thank you enough. You've all made me the happiest person in the world.**

**But you don't want to listen to me, you want to read the chapter!**

**So on with the show.**

**Chocolate and lime,  
WhiteWorms**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter has (what I consider) a mild amount of Gore. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Never shoot unless there is no alternative. Never shoot unless you shoot to kill. Never shoot blind, and _always_ know what you are shooting at.

That last sentence ran across the mind of Lieutenant Rina Gregors a million times over, like a rhythmic phrase of an infuriating song that simply refused to leave her mind. It repeated, once for every bullet she fired blindly into the courtyard, and with her assault rifle going at 12 rounds per second, her head, by now, was chattier than a concert hall full of preteen girls with ADHD.

The words were spoken stoically and loudly, so much so that it drowned out the thundering barrage of her gunfire. It was the voice of her Captain, scolding her once again for her poor judgement and foolish behaviour. Normally, Rina had the utmost respect for her Captain, and listened to his commands even when they seemed slightly unwise or even down right impossible, but right then, if only fate would allow, she would have gone up to his prickly bearded face and shouted: _Yes sir, I have no fucking idea what I'm shooting at, sir. But it's trying to fucking kill me, sir, so I would appreciate it if you could shut the fuck up!_

Sadly, even if she had the metaphoric balls to do such a thing, she was never going to get the chance to do it. Not anymore.

The dead didn't usually care for what the living had to say, last time she checked. She'd just be wasting her breath.

A single, unsatisfying click told Rina her gun had run dry, but it didn't faze her a single bit. After all, the entire compound was littered with unused clips, and it wasn't like anyone was going to use it any time soon, might as well make the best of it.

Crouching down next to a body, the soldier ignored the haunted look etched on to the dead man's face (as well as his missing legs) and scrounged his pockets for clips. She found three, all of which she shoved into her waist pouches, and she also found a pair of hand grenades from the man's shoulder straps. Without a second thought, she pulled the pins on both and threw them at a random direction before her.

"Grenade!" She yelled, fulfilling the first part of her training, but failing the second when she simply turned and ran, rather than ducking for cover like she did so many times before.

A heartbeat of silence was followed by a pair of short booms, which was then succeeded by a shower of dry sand, broken cement and moist splashes of warm red.

Rina chose to disregard that last bit of information.

Never stopping in her track, she took a moment to take a glance behind. Cloud of dust hazed around the explosion and obscured her vision. She had no idea what the hell she'd hit, if she even hit _anything _at all. But two grenades thrown together would have had a wide blast radius, wouldn't it? Dare she be hopeful?

Rina slowed down her steps, soon coming to a complete halt.

Silence greeted her in her pause. The hot summer sun glared down on her grimy face which had been made, in the last half an hour, a canvas of murky red. The thick tar-like liquid felt horrible on her skin, all dried up, and flaking. It was like having a thin sheet of mud slapped over her face. It was suffocating, yes, but even still she didn't have it in her to wipe it away. Because, in some sort of sick way, it was all she had left of her friends.

Tears blurred her vision as she finally took the moment to absorb the situation.

Before her eyes lay the base, burning, crumbling to ashes. Bodies of her fellow soldiers littered the grounds like dried leaves in mid-autumn. There were several faces she knew, and, thankfully, even more she couldn't recognise. Though she _did _think she could have gone without seeing their remains at all, especially the disembodied ones.

There must have been hundreds of them out there, she could scarcely believe it was real.

They were gone. Every single one of them.

The only reason she was still here, was because she woke up late again that day, and her roommates were being complete pricks as usual and didn't bother to wake her up. How ironic it was. Before, they used to joke about how if she was late again she was going get killed by their superiors. Funny how it all turned out. Now, she was the only one here, the sole survivor. All because she got up late. The thought made her laugh.

Suddenly, Rina whipped her head to the side in fright. She saw something from the corner of her eyes just then: A blur, sweeping past her sight like a shadow, a phantom. It moved too fast for her to identify, but Rina did note one feature about the shadow. A feature that brought chills of pure horror down her back.

Green.

The shadow. It was bright, shimmering green.

Rina would have cursed, but her lips had already frozen from terror.

She made a quick reload on her gun, and began towards the large tower not a hundred meter away from her. It was the comm-tower, where most of the advanced communication devices were kept. It had been her destination from the moment she realised the base had been wiped out. It was obvious she couldn't fight this thing alone, whatever this _thing_ was, and her only hopes of ever emerging from this incident victorious was to call for help from the neighbouring base. Within two minutes, a back up would be called in, and perhaps, if she played her cards right, she might survive long enough to see the troops come down to put vengeance on the enemy.

It wasn't the greatest plan, Rina admitted, especially not one that would ensure her survival, but it was something at least. And as long as her death didn't go to waste and her troops were avenged, Rina would be satisfied.

"Oof." Rina suddenly grunted as she collided with something rigid head on.

It was an event that surprised her to some degree, since only a second ago she was certain she had had an unobstructed view towards the comm tower's entrance.

Rather than being knocked back, her momentum knocked the soldier to the side, making her spin, then tumble over her own footing until she skidded across the ground to a halt.

With a small groan the soldier looked up.

And immediately came eye to eye with _her._

A woman, whose skin, pale as the moon light, gleamed in light green tinge; whose hair sheened black like the finest onyx; and whose jagged teeth dripped with so much red it trickled down to the ground like a sprinkling rain.

It was this creature whose hands were soaked with the blood of every single men and women stationed in this base.

And it was this creature who was, right now, looking at Rina like she was a fresh cow that just walked into the slaughter house.

Rina didn't know which came first. Her scream or her gunfire.

Her grip on the trigger firm, her assault rifle came alive again. M16 has the muzzle velocity of 2800 feet, or 853 meters, per second, almost two and a half times the speed of sound. Its rounds are difficult to dodge even at a distance of 500 feet. The distance between Rina and the woman didn't even reach a meter in length. It was a point blank shot.

So why did the woman stand there as if nothing was happening?

The woman did not stumble. She did not stagger, cringe, or even blink. Rina's M16 was spewing lead like a geyser, and yet the woman remained unfazed, almost oblivious to the attack, as if the gun wasn't even there.

But not only was she _acting _as though she wasn't being shot at, her body wasn't showing any signs of attack either. As the bullet flew out, the woman's skin remained perfectly unblemished and immaculate. Not even a single rip or tear appeared on her or her clothes(or at least what was left of it.) It was as though the bullets were disappearing into thin air.

In her entire life, Rina could not remember meeting any living creature that she could not kill with her guns. Watching this... this _thing... monster _standing there with absolute, boredom in her eyes, it terrified her to no end.

Another unsatisfying click brought on a wave of silence to the grounds. Not missing a beat, Rina pulled out her bayonet from her back and swung with trained precision across the woman's face, right across the eyes.

She felt no resistance on her blade.

Nothing was caught.

Nothing was cut.

Rina's mind reeled at this information. She couldn't have misjudged the distance. There was no distance for her to judge. The woman was right in front of her, and she knew the monster had not moved a single inch, unless Rina's 20/20 vision was fooling her somehow.

She realised what had happened when she brought her blade up close to her face for another strike.

The blade. It was gone, leaving only the stub intact.

It wasn't broken off. She didn't hear the snap, nor did she hear any clanks of metal hitting the ground.

It simply… disappeared.

Black lips started to peel back into a snarl, and a low growl rumbled out the monster's throat.

Rina fumbled for her clips, attempting to reload her rifle as fast as she could, knowing that she was now wide open for an attack.

Her hand found the clips stored in her pockets, but never got the chance to reach the rifle's receiver.

As Rina watched in horror, her hand, still gripping tightly at the magazine, fell to the ground crudely, like a common trash. She raised her forearm, or what was left of it, to her face. There were no blood spewing out the stub. The wound was closed. Not healed, but closed none the less.

It was cauterised, instantaneously, from the moment her hand was sliced off.

The smell of singed flesh stung her nose, and pain, incomparable, crashed down on her nerves like a great torrent.

Yet, Rina did not scream.

Trembling, the soldier looked up at the monster, gazing into her cold, blank eyes for the last time.

"Wha… What the _fuck_ are you?"

With that, Lieutenant Rina Gregors was split in half, starting from the top of her head, down to the pelvis, left side and right.

The two pieces of the soldier fell simultaneously, as though they were still somehow connected in some way.

The monster watched it all. And after a moment or two, she turned, uninterested, and simply walked away.

* * *

Chapter 3

Three hours had passed and Kim found herself standing before the giant metal gate of the military compound, towering over her menacingly like a playground bully who had grown _way _too big for his age. Only three o'clock in the afternoon, the sun was still hung high in the sky, with not a single fluff of cloud to hamper the ferocious wave of merciless, summer heat.

Kim gritted her teeth for what little there was left of her sanity. She felt kind of stupid for wearing her regular mission outfit now. As it turned out, thick cargo pants and deep black tank top _didn't_ go very well with ungodly sunlight. Sweat trickled down her face like a leaky faucet, and her hair clung to the side of her face like a wet mop. She didn't think she could take this anymore. Her patience was wearing thinner than a skin of an anoraxic peach.

"_Kiiim_, I'm telling you this is a very bad idea."

And then there was _Ron. _

If there was ever a time Kim wanted to hurt anyone, _anyone, _out of sheer _annoyance, _it was right there, right then. Her fingers were itching to strike at something, _hard, _and her boyfriend's face looked like the perfect target. If only she was given the chance, she would have slapped that boy across the cheek so fierce his head would have rattled like a blender full of pebbles.

A mean thought, perhaps, but an ultimately satisfying one.

Ron had been chattering on nervously about this mission from the get go, and his voice only seemed to grate on her nerves more and more by each passing second. It was _endless._

_Kiim, it's Friday afternoon, do we have to go to a mission? _

_Kiim, are we trying to help _Shego_? I'm not cool with that._

_Kiim, helicopters are too loud. Can we get a plane instead?_

_Kiim. Kiim. Kiim. _

Well, _Kiim_ had half a mind to stomp on a plate of naco right before his eyes just to shut him up. Was whinning the only thing he was capable of today?

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with anything better, _Ron_." She finally bit opened his mouth to reply but she quickly cut him off with a snap."Something that does _not _involve us just waiting here for someone to open the door?"

"Well, I think it's a lot better idea than breaking-and-entering into a _military base_."

Kim frowned at the boy's choice of words. "We're not breaking-and-entering."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you think you're doing right now? Making _popcorns_?"

Kim looked at her hand where her lipstick laser was diligently melting through the cold steel of the front gate. It was almost done too. A few more inches and _bam! _The metal will fall off and a rectangular void the size of a full-grown man will take its place, granting them access inside. There wasn't much to it really.

"This is _not_ breaking-and-entering." Kim replied defiantly, and a bit stubbornly too, if she had to admit.

Ron just gave her the look.

"Alright fine, so maybe I _am_ breaking-and-entering." She admitted testily with an unwelcomed flush of cheeks. "But that doesn't mean it's not warranted. There's something seriously weird going on here."

And Kim did not make that statement lightly.

Only three hours ago Kim had asked Wade to get her to this very outpost, out of her worry for _Shego_ of all people, believe it or not, tagging Ron along for the ride as always. The outpost itself couldn't spare any transport for the teens, but they _were_ notified of their arrival nonetheless. Meaning, they _knew_ they were coming, and they _knew_ they would be coming via foot, being dropped off a few hundred meters away from the base via an airplane (instead being dropped off _inside_ the base via a helicopter, thanks to a certain blonde boy). They even knew _when _the teens would be arriving at the outpost.

So why was she and Ron out _here_, standing around for someone to open the gate for them? They've been here for twenty minutes!

Unless this military base was run by a troop of lethargic tree sloths, she'd think someone would have answered by now.

"Just because they were late answering the door, doesn't mean there's something '_seriously weird' _going on." Ron pointed out sassily.

_Oh now who's being stubborn?_ "I've rang that buzzer five times Ron. _Five _times! And they never answered. 'Late' is not even the right word for this situation."

"Even so, this is a _military _base, Kim, with guns and tanks and everything! Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No, I don't." Kim answered without turning to look at him. "What military base do you know leaves the main gate unguarded like this?"

Ron took a moment to scratch his neck. "To be fair, I don't know _any _military base in real life."

Kim's face crumpled up like a bag of used tea bag dried up in the sun. "The point is," She began dangerously softly. "This gate is unguarded, the gatekeeper is nowhere to be found and I don't think I've seen that camera move to look at us even once." She pointed at the security camera above them which stared dumbly at the ground in front of the metal gate. "If _anyone _noticed that we were here, that camera should have focused on us a long time ago. Meaning no-one's at the control. No one's seen us yet. So my question right now is: Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're all taking a dump?"

Kim would have punched the boy if it weren't for her conscious telling her to play nice.

"Okay, _fine,_" He threw his arms up in the air. "But if we both get arrested and executed for infiltrating a military base, I'm blaming you."

"Of course you will." Kim scoffed drily, and went back to carefully slicing through the metal gate before her.

A calm quiet ensued for the next minute until Kim had completed her work. Once done, Kim gave a single sharp kick on the gate, and the rectangular slab came unhinged from its main body and fell over inwards with a loud thud.

With a happy smile, Kim eagerly took the first step inside. "Now, let's hurry up. I want to see what held these people so looaahhHH!"

Kim suddenly found her feet slipping on an oddly slickened ground, throwing her lower body up and forwards until she was looking directly at the sky with that stupid 'Oh cripes' look etched on her face. There she hovered for a millisecond, basking in her own foolishness for not watching where she was going, before plummeting back down to the ground.

It was comical, really, and an equally moronic situation if she might add.

Kim didn't know what she had expected to hit when she made contact with the earth. A scrappy, unrefined dirt ground, or an unbearable solidity of black asphalt road were her first guess. But then she thought, no, that didn't make any sense. If the ground beneath her feet was either of those two, she wouldn't have lost her footing like that in the first place. Whatever it was, it was going to be something slimy, almost semi-liquid like a garden soil right after a light drizzle.

And she was correct. About the liquid part, that is.

Kim didn't land with a thud, but with a wet splat.

The first thing she noted was the smell, a stench which Kim had never encountered before in her life. It wasn't sharp, but rather... round. It was dull and heavy like an unforeseen jab to the gut. It echoed, reverberated inside her head like a booming blare of trombone inside a cave. It overloaded her senses, and numbed her to everything else that was around her.

Kim didn't have much word to describe the smell other than that it was 'extremely foul', and even that didn't do it justice. It was possibly the worst thing she had ever smelt in her life.

Kim squeemed in place with a shiver. She could feel moisture seeping into her shirt and pants from the back, and though the coolness of the liquid was a nice addition to the otherwise deathly hot temperature, she didn't really appreciate the thick gunk being smeared into her hair.

She gingerly rolled over, scrambling to get herself up, eager to be away from the puddle where the smell was originating from. And the moment she did so, she came face to face with… A face.

Not a person.

Not even a head.

Just... a face.

A million thoughts ran past Kim's mind at that moment, all of which went along the lines of:

_Oh, that's a nice prop._

_Nice eyelashes. What materials did they use?_

_Wow, those pores and black heads look very real._

_Wonder why they left a mask on the floor like this?_

Then, like a house on a cliff side, her mind all came crashing down on her when introduced to one simple fact.

This 'mask' she was looking at wasn't a mask at all.

It was a _very_ real face, from a _very_ real person.

She could see the reddened, jagged edges where the flesh was forcibly _ripped_ off, as well as the strings of detached veins and yellow fat hanging from behind.

Reactively, Kim pushed her legs against the ground and shuffled backwards, away from the... _face_ as fast as she could. Though, in her haste, she didn't realise that her back was turned towards the inside of the compound until it was too late. Two shuffles later, Kim's hand ran across a pile of slimy glop.

Kim froze.

Tentatively, she put her hands up to her eye level to examine the substance.

Red.

That was all she saw. Half dried gunk of red smeared over her palm and fingers like lotion. Panicked eyes turned and gazed down, looking straight at the place where her hand had been.

There she found what she could only describe as a mass of pink goup. A casserole of fleshy mess, sprinkled with bits of crushed white and strings of yellow, made darker by the hot, summer sunlight. Pins of black hair stuck out the pile like sprouts of grass, and there, right in the middle, sitting on top of the mound like a fresh cherry on top, was an eye.

Unfeeling and unseeing, blue as the deep ocean sea and lightly shrivelled like a drying prune, its dimmed pupil gazed at the teen hero with perpetual disconnect.

Kim tried to control herself, but all her attempts to soften the blow to her mind failed miserably. She just couldn't help it. Kim took a breath through her mouth, once, then twice. Then, on the third and final time, she took the largest a breath she could manage and let out a shrill scream of terror that echoed out the entire, empty compound.

* * *

The noise was small.

So small that any normal person might have misinterpreted it as a gentle whistle of air as the wind whisked them by. But the figure in the dark took it up in an instant, and had already pinpointed its location without a single subconscious thought. Silence had reigned this place for a while now, to her, the change in the air was as subtle as an elephant prancing about with squeaky shoes.

Jagged maw opened slightly, just wide enough for the long, forked tongue to lick at the air.

If anyone saw the figure's face now, they might have said that she was smiling.

It was time to hunt.

* * *

**A/N: O-O ****Filler chapter is Filler.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I _was_ going to make this a Kim vs Shego, but I wanted to get a small snippet of Shego's power out there first before I give the full package.**

**Kudos to whoever can guess at least four of Shego's power.**

**And as always, PM me or leave a review if you can, and feel free to point out any flaws that you see.**

**Up next: Kim vs Shego**

**Also, since this chapter is about 100 words shorter than the previous, here's an extra for you.**

* * *

How chapter 2 Should Have Ended

_Kim's jaw dropped like a sack of concrete._

_She sputtered incoherently for several moments, her face now so flushed one could boil tea atop of her head._

Kim: Shego! What in the _world_ are you doing!?

Shego: I'm passing time, Princess. _*Sigh_ Just –oh- entertaining myself.

Kim: But-But you're…! You're…!

Shego: Oh, come on Pumpkin. Don't tell me you've never done this, before? Besides, you're the one who made me like... Hey, what are you doing? Is that bear mac-aaAHH! AAAHHHH!

(Five hours later. Middleton Prison.)

TV: _In other news, the notorious supervillain Shego was arrested today charged with an attempted rape of a minor. "I thought I knew her." says Ms Possible, aged seventeen, who, during the arrest of the said villainess, suddenly found herself a victim of this heinous crime. The following is a brief clip of her tearful confession._

Kim on TV:_ She just started… touching me, and I… *sob, I… I'm sorry. I just can't-_

TV:_ More on that news at six._

Drakken: Shego, how could you.

Shego: I thought she was into me! I mean, she's a teenager and-

Drakken: Exactly. She's a teenager, Shego, and that's just not right. I don't think we should work together anymore.

Shego: What?!

Drakken: I'm afraid, what I'm saying is: You're fired.

And that's how Shego lost her job and served 10 to 20 in jail.

Pedophilia. It's just wrong, people O-O

* * *

**Hmm, that was weird.**

**Anyway, see you next time. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in about 10 days. I don't know how it'll go, but I'll do my best.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
